Chansons Konohanes
by Torakurai Abunai
Summary: Petits recueil de song fics, pour l'instant il n'y en a qu'une mais j'ai déjà des projets sur deux autres. 1ère: NejiTenten sur les souliers verts de Lynda Lemay.


**Les souliers verts**

Alors voilà d'habitude je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de songfic mais…cette chanson est vraiment trop bien ! Voici donc une petite songfic sur le couple NejiTenten et la chanson de Lynda Lemay : ''les souliers verts''.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten se revoyait encore les premiers jours de leur amour… Tout était tellement féerique, qu'elle avait peur tous les matins de se réveiller et de réaliser que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

_Ca faisait deux petits mois d'amour_

_Qu'on s'connaissait_

_Pas un seul accroc dans l'parcours_

_C'était parfait_

Leur relation avait évolué doucement, à leur rythme, et ils avaient fini par se donner l'un à l'autre :

_On a fini par s'faire l'amour_

_On a choisi notre moment_

_On était mûr, on était sûr_

_De nos moindres petits sentiments_

Tout était vraiment trop beau pour continuer : elle passait son temps à s'inquiéter, comment une relation aussi idyllique pouvait-elle espérer durer ? Tout lui semblait trop fragile :

_J'étais sceptique, j'étais peureuse_

_T'as mis deux mois_

_À remettre ma confiance boiteuse_

_En bon état_

Mais finalement Neji avait réussi à la rassurer, et elle avait cessé de se torturer pour vivre pleinement le présent, et commencer à construire un avenir :

_J'avais baissé mon bouclier_

_Cessé de nous prédire une guerre_

_J'étais en train d'emménager_

_Lorsque j'ai vu…les souliers verts_

Elle était en train de ranger son manteau dans la penderie quand un reflet à ses pieds lui fit baisser le regard :

_Des souliers verts à talons hauts_

_Dans l'garde-robe_

_Une paire de souliers verts_

_Aussi suspects qu'ignobles_

Aussitôt, Tenten imagina tout ce qu'impliquait la présence de ses chaussures ici : Hinata ne venait jamais ici et ne portait pas ce genre de chaussures…

_J'les ai r'gardés droits dans les semelles_

_Quand ils m'ont sautés dans la face_

_Et ça puait la maudite femelle_

_Qui a dû les porter rien qu'en masse_

_Et ce fut un interminable face à face_

_C'était entre moi et la vieille paire de godasses_

_Et j'ai vu ma vie défiler_

_Devant mes yeux déconcertés_

_Et j'ai senti la sueur couler_

_Le long de ma tempe…_

Mais pourquoi une fille serait-elle venue retirer ses chaussures chez un mec aussi peu sociable que Neji ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hypothèses…

_Ca faisait deux petits mois d'amour_

_Qu'on s'connaissaient_

_Fallait voir ça la belle p'tite cour_

_Que tu m'faisais_

Quand Tenten pensait à tous les efforts que le prétendu froid Hyuga avait fait, à toutes ses petites attentions… Elle lui avait fait une confiance aveugle !

_J'avais cessé d'me protéger_

_Depuis le cœur jusqu'à la chair_

_J'me sentais en sécurité_

_Jusqu'à c'que je voie…les souliers verts_

_Des souliers verts à talons hauts_

_Sur la tablette_

_Une paire de souliers verts de femme_

_Ou de tapette_

Des souliers verts, aussi horribles… Tenten se rappela avec soulagement que Lee sortait avec Sakura mais… et si les chaussures étaient celle de Neji ?

_J'les ai r'gardés droit dans les semelles_

_Dieu merci, c'tait pas ta pointure_

_J'suis allée m'mettre des gants d'vaisselle_

_Pour m'emparer d'ces petites ordures_

La kunoichi reprit le dessus et une bouffée de colère du même coup.

_Quand j'suis arrivée dans la chambre_

_En t'les montrant_

_T'étais comme un caméléon sur le lit blanc_

Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment connu pour son teint mat mais là, pour faire plus clair, il n'y avait plus que transparent !

_Je t'ai demandé à qui c'était_

_J'peux pas croire que t'as bredouillé_

_Exactement c'que je craignais_

_Que t'en avais aucune idée_

_Que t'étais le premier surpris_

_Qu't'avais jamais vu ça avant_

_Au grand jamais, jamais d'la vie_

_Non…sincèrement !_

Tenten n'en revenait pas, comment un prétendu génie pouvait-il trouver une excuse sur laquelle Kakashi lui-même aurait craché ! Il la prenait pour une cruche ou quoi ? Il allait le voir lequel était le plus stupide :

…_Ben oui ça pousse des souliers verts_

_C'est comme une sorte de champignon_

_Une sorte de quenouille ou d'fougère_

_Ca devait être humide dans ta maison_

Neji ouvrit bien la bouche pour argumenter quelque chose mais le regard de sa fiancée lui fit la lui refermer sans un son. La jeune fille profita de ce repli de l'adversaire pour en rajouter une couche :

_C'est parfaitement compréhensible_

_Qu'ça apparaisse, des souliers verts_

_J'pense même qu'y en a des comestibles_

_Mais eux, ils poussent dans l'frigidaire_

_C'est sûr qu'j'ai pas à m'inquiéter_

_Des petites chaussures de rien du tout_

_Le petit modèle de fin de soirée_

_Pour dames à quatre pattes ou à genoux_

_Qui sait si c'est pas l'Saint Esprit_

_Qui est venu t'octroyer des souliers_

_C'comme les brassières en dessous du lit_

_Qui poussent chez d'autres ''miraculés''_

_Bien sûr !_

Tenten sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte.

_Ca faisait deux petits mois d'amour_

_Qu'on s'connaissait_

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision là, maintenant, tout de suite : alors ?

_J'allais quand même pas laisser ça_

_Nous séparer _

Bon, sa décision était prise, elle revint dans la pièce : il n'avait pas bougé.

_Mais si tu veux bien mon amour_

_J'vais me permettre un commentaire_

_Pour toutes les jeunes filles aux cœur lourd_

_Qui ont rencontré des souliers verts_

Tenten revoyait encore la rupture entre Ino et Sasuke après le scandale que celle-ci avait fait en trouvant un mot doux qui n'était pas d'elle dans la table de nuit de l'Uchiwa.

_Allez chercher vos gants d'vaisselle_

_Puis jeter moi ça à la poubelle_

_Vous saurez pas la fond d'l'histoire_

_Puis c'est p't-être mieux de n'pas l'savoir !_

Quand la jeune fille avait compris que son merveilleux Sasuke l'avait carrément trompée avec Hanabi, elle en avait fait une maladie alors,

_Fermez vos yeux petites brebis_

_Vous irez droit au paradis_

_Le ciel est rempli de petits anges_

_Qui ont jeté des souliers aux vidanges_

_Et puis je vous parie qu'en enfer _

_Dans la basse-cour du vieux Satan_

_Y a plein de poules en souliers verts_

_Et y a plein de maris innocents_

_Qui n'les ont jamais vu avant_

_Non… sincèrement !_

_Bien sûr !_


End file.
